Inner Demons
by Orange Dash
Summary: Every person has their demons deep inside their inner self. That even includes the bright ball of energy, Michelangelo. What if Shredder had gained control of Mikey to expose his inner demons. What would Mikey do? What would he do to his brothers? Would Mikey's brothers be able to save him before its too late?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hiyah! Here's another brand new story that has been on my mind lately and I felt like I had to no choice but to actually post it.**

 **I own nothing, not even TMNT which would be totally awesome! I only own my ideas for this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

It was evening in New York City as the turtles were on patrol scanning the streets. It was a good night as the Kraang had showed up. After Mikey thought that he had taken down all the droids surrounding him he began his victory dance failing to notice a droid furtively sneaking up behind his shell. Mikey froze hearing the sound of metal being sliced as he turned his head seeing Raph stabbing a droid's head.

"And thank you..."

"How many times have I told you no celebrating until the fight is over?" Raph demanded jamming his finger into Mikey's forehead.

"How many time have I told you. I assumed the fight was over?"

"This is getting out of hand Mikey," Leo scowled as he sliced off the limbs of a droid's body as the Kraang began to retreat. "You've been messing up too much lately, this needs to change."

"I have not been messing up!" Mikey retorted.

"Oh yeah? Just the other day you destroyed my precious comic book collection," Raph growled.

"And you made a mess in my lab," Donnie added.

"How long is this going to go for Mikey?"

"Do I need to remind you of the things that I have done that were great?" Mikey snapped.

"Why?" Raph folded his arms glaring at Mikey. "With you messing up all the time that's the reason why no one wants to be with you."

Mikey clenched his fists tightly bidding himself not to cry. "Remember the freaking mutant wasps!?"

"This is a whole different thing Mikey," Leo turned to give the youngest a stern look.

"I know that you guys are good brothers but, it seems like you're always ignoring me. You've always ignored me for saving your shells!"

"Maybe you need to try better? You're not trying enough Mikey. This isn't enough. You could bring down the team one day."

"That'd be embarrassing," Raph threw his head back. "Being taken down by a weaker member? A screw up brother?"

Mikey scowled fervently as those bottled emotions that he kept hidden were starting surface swirling in his gut.

"Why can't you be serious for once Mikey? Why can't you stop these mess-ups that could endanger us? We don't always have the time to watch your shell," Donnie put his hands onto his hips.

"With a lacking member of the team. We cannot let this happen don't you know how this would make us feel?" Leo scowled bitterly.

"And do you want to know how I feel!?" Mikey spat bitterly feeling his barriers beginning to snap.

"Mikey, this is not time for..."

"You've always underestimated me! You never thanked me for saving your shells from those wasps, from Dimension X and all those other times I've saved you guys! When you guys got mad at me at the farmhouse and do you know how it felt when you guys lashed out at me? Some ninja I was! I screwed up the living room, that's why I ran away and you guys probably never even knew that. It's like you guys have been playing with me tossing me around playing with my feelings. Every single word, it hurt and I would never forget them. You guys always ignore me, even during the mom-thing at the farmhouse when I threw up. It's like you guy didn't even care!" The turtle shrieked taking in a deep rattling breath to contain himself.

"You guys don't appreciate me! You think I'm goofy, immature and you all think that I can't do anything! A stupid useless Mikey who doesn't even have a brain! You guys don't think I understand!? Well, have you ever thought that I could? You blame me for everything! You guys don't even believe in me! You don't even understand me at all!" By this point Mikey's voice was rising in pitch.

"All I ever am to you guys is some useless brother. Tell me this, if I really am a screw up and all these things then it's all true! It's like I don't even deserve to be your own little brother!" Mikey spat out the rest with such venom as tears overflowed his eyes.

The three older brothers were gaping in shock totally speechless.

"I don't deserve to be on this team! And I don't even deserve to be your own BROTHER!"

"Mikey..." Leo frowned sadly utterly overwhelmed with guilt.

"I'm fine Leo," Mikey wiped his eyes shutting them tightly as he shuddered.

"No, you're obviously not..."

"Mikey..." Raph grasped Mikey's shoulder only for the orange masked turtle to slap Raph's hand away.

"Just leave me alone..."

"Mikey..."

"I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mikey hissed vehemently before a sob wracked his body as he swiftly turned and leapt off the rooftop.

"Mikey!"

"MIKEY!"

The youngest ignored them as he dashed away. He just couldn't take it anymore, he needed to be away from them. He dashed away into the shadows not bothering to even slow down as tears were flying off his cheeks littering through the air.

* * *

"Shell, we messed up big time Leo," the hotheaded turtle glanced to Leo.

"I know Raph, we need to fix this," Leo clenched his fist. He felt horrible, he was supposed to be the supportive older brother and look at what he had just done.

How could he be so blind on not noticing how Mikey could feel this way for such a long time?

As for Raph and Donnie they had felt the same immense guilt. Raph was the protector and he had made things worse. Donnie was supposed to be the smart one, he had noticed the down times of how Mikey could act and he couldn't actually believe that that he did nothing about it. Raph cursed himself slamming his fist onto the rooftop.

"Our words really had an affect on him huh?" Donnie broke the tense silence.

"Yeah, come on guys. We need to fix this, we need to find Mikey..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another alley...

Mikey dove into the shadows as he sat down burying his head into his kneepads as he sobbed out his heart and hurt feelings.

 _Why was this so hard? Why did this all have to happen to him? Why did it have to be him?_

"My brothers don't care," Mikey choked his fingers tightening around his legs. The tears kept coming like a coursing river. "My brothers never cared about me..."

"That's right turtle freak."

The turtle let out a strangled shriek wiping off his tear stained face only to see Tigerclaw.

"Your brothers have never truly cared for you."

Mikey stood abruptly upon his quivering legs as he grasped his nun-chucks getting into a defensive stance.

"Don't worry," Tigerclaw chuckled. "You'll soon be put out from your misery. For Shredder has a dire plan for you."

"What?" Mikey sputtered as fear edged itself into his shell.

"You shall taste the sweet bitterness of control, rage and revenge."

"No I shall not," Mikey gasped sharply. "I'm not a turtle of rage or revenge."

"Then, we'll see about that," Tigerclaw smirked. Mikey's eyes widened as Tigerclaw fired his gun. The turtle dodged the ice ray only to be kicked in the plastron as his nun-chucks each went spiraling away from his grasp. He flipped over onto his plastron crawling towards his nun-chucks until Tigerclaw grasped him by the shell slamming him against the wall repeatedly as Mikey screamed as pain flared across his head.

He felt himself getting dizzy as he came face to face with the sneering face of Tigerclaw.

"Say goodbye for now turtle freak."

Before Mikey could respond Tigerclaw grasped him by the head as he squirmed before his head was slammed down onto the hard concrete as darkness had immediately consumed him.

* * *

 **Wow, what a way to start the story huh? Poor Mikey and his bros feel so bad for him... Please tell me what you thought of this. Leave me with a review, complement or just a comment!**

 **Stay amazing everybody! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Ominous Plan

**Thanks everybody for your reviews I loved reading them!**

 **To Guest: Mikey has it tough now. Poor Mikey. :'(**

 **To Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Yeah, Leo, Donnie and Raph sure are complete idiots but they feel guilty for what they've done. I see what you mean, I wanted to slap their faces too. XD**

 **To JustACartoonFan: Thank you! I'm glad you love my writing. :)**

 **To Other Guest: Well, you shall find out if Mikey's brothers will get to him. You are right about the brain worm, he will get controlled by that, but there will be more than that.**

 **To Marialine: Poor Mikey! I feel bad for him too!**

 **To Anika2334: Yeah, Mikey shall be in mind control. He will be in this chapter for awhile at least anyways. I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **To RoseDawn89: I just have a way with coming up with such amazing stories! I'm glad to hear you're excited for this chapter!**

 **To Awesam132: You shall see Shredder's plans for Mikey in this chapter. :)**

 **To DarkBlackStar07: Thank you! I like the name myself, I just thought that it would be perfect! Inner Demons, it sounds so perfect! ;)**

 **To cizmarova12: Thanks, I guess I also have a way with descriptions too. XD**

* * *

 **I'm so hyped up for you guys to read this chapter! I'm totally excited! It'll be exciting! *Rubs hands together and grins mischievously* You ready to see a brain worm controlled Mikey? However, there shall be much more to that... *Smirks evilly***

 **ENJOY! AND YOU SHALL FIND OUT! XD**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The three brothers were worried as they couldn't find Mikey anywhere. He was no where to be found.

"We lost him!" Raph growled slamming his fist onto the wall as they were standing in an alley.

"Wait, Raph," Donnie pointed down the street. "Are those his nun-chucks?" The three turtle's eyes widened frantically at that statement dashing down the street to see the confirmation.

Mikey's nun-chucks were still in one piece and looked perfectly fine, but the specs of blood that littered the dark concrete had told otherwise.

"No…"

"What the shell happened!?" Raph demanded.

"He didn't hurt himself right?" Leo asked worriedly as panic was twirling his insides.

"No, it looks like he got in a fight," Donnie pointed to the wall seeing the cracks and slash marks.

"Whoever did this, I'll beat the shell outta them!" Raph growled.

Raph picked up Mikey's nun-chucks clenching them tightly.

"We'll do everything we can to find him. We won't fail him this time," Leo nodded his head.

* * *

Meanwhile… In Shredder's lab.

Mikey had awoken to see Buzzkill looming over him. Tigerclaw and Rahzar were both in the room and Tiger Claw was cleaning off his blade. The turtle found himself strapped to a table as his head throbbed buzzing with pain. His eyes widened further as he noticed Shredder enter the room.

"Give the turtle freak the mind control serum," Shredder sneered as Mikey could feel himself quivering in fear.

Mikey's eyes widened in terror seeing Baxter flyboy holding out a brain worm.

 _He was going to be mind controlled!?_

"My brain ccooontrol serum," Baxter twitched his head. "Shall courze through your brain…"

The freckled turtle thrashed upon the table against the binds as Baxter neared closer. Rahzar grabbed his head forcing it up as Baxter dropped the worm onto his face.

Mikey remembered how Raph had told them about his experience with the brain worm and how horrible it was.

 _Now, it finally was happening to him!?_

He thrashed harder his beak quivering as the brain worm slithered across his face as it opened up its mouth as it aimed it over his eyes before they closed twirling its mouth like a drill before diving into his eye.

Laughter could be heard inside Shredder's lab as Mikey let out a blood curling tortured scream as pain bloomed across his eye and into his head. It felt like he was being tortured inside his head as excruciating pain set his mind aflame burning with such ferocity. He kept screaming and thrashing as he could feel the squirming worm inside his head as something warm sprayed his head scalding his insides. He kept screaming his head off until his vision darkened as he felt his body shut down fully as darkness had consumed him.

* * *

Back outside in New York City…

"I have a bad feeling guys," Leo muttered as his gut twisted.

"Who the shell would dare to attack Mikey!?"

"I think I know who it may be," Donnie's face darkened as he pressed his hand against the claw marks on the wall. "These are claw marks…"

"Are you saying that it's…?"

"Tiger Claw," Donnie nodded his head. "Or Rahzar, either one. And just to make sure," Donnie pulled out his T-phone. "Let's see if I can track Mikey's T-phone." He pressed a button on his phone as a blinking red dot appeared. "That confirms that it had to have been either Rahzar or Tiger Claw that had attacked him, I'm getting a signal from his T-phone in Shredder's lair."

"Those bastards!" Raph hissed slamming his fist against the wall.

"Alright guys, that settles it," Leo's eyes darkened as they turned into white slits. "We head to Shredder's lair…"

* * *

In Shredder's lab.

Mikey couldn't feel anything until he felt a harsh slap to his face. His eyes flew open as he screamed finding himself in Shredder's throne room.

 _What the!? How'd he get here… What happened!?_ He touched his head as everything seemed to flash. _Oh yeah! That brain worm! They put it into my head!_

Mikey could feel his body shaking and quivering as his hands pressed against the floor.

"Get up freak!" He received another blow to his face that made him fall onto his side as he winced glancing up to see Rahzar cowering above him. He feebly slowly rose onto his legs as it felt like his legs could buckle at any given moment. He was facing straight ahead seeing Tigerclaw, Bebop, Rocksteady and of course, Shredder sitting in that throne chair.

Mikey could feel his muscles twitching as he couldn't move himself.

 _So, this is what it feels like to be on mind control?_

"Attack Tiger Claw," Shredder's voice boomed and Mikey could feel his own body move as he tried to stop himself.

 _What's going on? NOOOO!_

Pain flared across his head as he could feel his mind drifting away. He couldn't control his body anymore… It had a mind of its own, his mind was cloggy and clouded. His eyes narrowed into white slits as he dashed at Tiger Claw swinging out his fist. The turtle grunted as he was kicked sprawling across the floor as he landed onto his hands and knees. He let out a growl as he turned his head to glare at Tiger Claw.

"Attack me." Mikey heard the next command and turned his head towards Shredder as he pulled out a blade that had been left upon the floor throwing it at Shredder as he leapt through the air landing in front of Shredder who still remained seated upon his throne chair even as Mikey held the blade to his face. His hand was quivering and shaking hovering over Shredder's face as Shredder smirked evilly at him.

Mikey pulled back dropping the blade as a loud crashed echoed across the room.

"Those turtle freaks!" Tiger Claw hissed and Mikey turned his head noticing the three turtles standing in the room. The door behind them had been broken off its hinges.

"Mikey!" Raph screamed as he sprinted forward dodging Rahzar, Bebop, Rocksteady and Tiger Claw as he practically crashed against Mikey pulling him protectively against his plastron as the hothead growled dangerously at Shredder. "If you have done anything ta him I sware I'll…" Raph growled until he received a slap to his face. He blinked in utter shock rubbing his stinging cheek as he glanced down to see Mikey's snarling face. "Mikey?"

"Let go of me fool!" Mikey hissed bringing his hand up to slap Raph across the face again before he grasped nun-chucks that Raph had kept in his belt as he pushed himself away snarling.

That's when Raph noticed that Mikey's eyes were white slits as he stepped closer to Shredder's side. This looked awfully familiar. _Was his little brother actually?…_

"What did you do him!?" Raph snarled grasping his sais as he noticed Mikey's eyes narrow at him as Shredder rose from his seat. Raph didn't care if Leo and Donnie were currently fighting off Shredder's henchmen. His only concern right now was on Mikey, straight dead on.

"You should know already fool!" Shredder hissed as pointed at Raph. "Kill him!"

Raph's eyes widened as Mikey sprang into action swinging out his kusarigama chain as the chains wrapped around Raph's body as Mikey slammed him against the wall.

"Mikey!" The hothead gasped as he twisted his body until he slipped from underneath the chains. He felt himself being grasped by the plastron as Mikey slammed him against the wall his snarling face mere inches away from his own face. "This isn't you Mikey!"

"Don't be a fool Raphael," Mikey sneered smirking with such malice. "There is nothing that you can do." With that, the younger turtle slapped Raph across the face as he knocked him down slamming his elbow pad onto his carapace as Raph yelped in pain.

"Raph!" Leo screamed while being occupied in his own fight. He had seen how Mikey was fighting off Raph and he could only guess that Mikey was under mind control with that brain worm. "Make him angry!"

"What? Why!?" Raph grunted as Mikey grasped his legs swinging him across the room as he crashed against the floor.

"Just DO IT!"

Raph huffed as he glanced up seeing Mikey's enraged expression. "So…" He smirked as an idea came into mind. "You are a thousand times weirder than usual."

Mikey's eyes narrowed as he growled kicking Raph's shin as the hothead flinched. That didn't stop him from smirking widely. "Who are you calling weird!?"

"Are you really that dumb? You ask if you really have a brain? Well, what brain? You don't even have one." Raph received a deeper growl as Mikey grasped him by the head kicking his plastron. "You are such a shell brain if all you do is follow Shredder's orders… I bet you love following his orders, you're his little pet.." Raph spat as he let out a scream as Mikey slammed his foot harshly onto his plastron.

"Why you!?" Mikey's face was blazing intently with anger as it made his face look more red. The turtle rose his fist into the air before he froze making a gurgling noise as he stepped back as his legs gave out from underneath him.

"Mikey!" Raph surged forward grasping the turtle before he could slam himself against the floor. Mikey's body quivered as he made a loud guttural noise shoving Raph away from him as he fell upon all fours as he gagged throwing up against the floor. Raph blinked noticing the squiggling worm on the floor as Mikey was heaving heavily his plastron expanding widely. Raph growled ramming his sai into the worm as he grasped Mikey's shoulder pulling his little brother against him.

"R-Raph?" Mikey croaked glancing up at him as Raph smiled down at him as he noticed those baby blues staring up at him.

"Hey little brother."

Mikey grinned weakly before he went slack as Raph immediately wrapped his arm under his legs as he pulled Mikey against him carrying the seemingly exhausted turtle. He didn't forget to grasp Mikey's nun-chucks that had fallen upon the floor. Mikey closed his eyes burying his head into Raph's shoulder as the emerald turtle turned his head to see Leo and Donnie dashing him towards him with Shredder's henchmen chasing behind them.

"Let's get out of here!" Leo yelled as he and Donnie came to an abrupt stop besides Raph as the red banded turtle nodded using his other hand to pull out a smoke bomb from his belt as he threw it against the floor purple smoke that had surrounded the entire room as they managed to escape Shredder's lair.

"Those fools!" Rahzar hissed as he turned to glare at Rocksteady and Bebop.

"You just let the turtle freaks escape?" Tiger Claw demanded as he noticed that Shredder had not moved from his spot nor had he unleashed his steel claw.

Shredder cackled evilly as Tiger Claw blinked in confusion.

"They got the brain worm out of him," Tiger Claw mentioned pointing to the squished dead worm still laying on the floor.

"So?" Shredder grinned evilly. "Those freaks may have managed to rescue Michelangelo and get that brain worm out of him. But, Baxter Stockman had injected that worm with a serum. The worm had squirted that liquid into Michelangelo's head. The serum shall course not only through his mind but through his blood stream. Baxter Stockman had designed the serum to expose the darkness that courses through the turtle's inner self deep inside his subconscious."

Tiger Claw couldn't help but to smirk wickedly. "Well Master Shredder, I'd have to say that I like where this is going…"

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHH! Mind controlled MIKEY! AH! But, did you guys catch Shredder's actual plan? A serum/liquid that the brain worm had squirted inside Mikey's head that courses through his mind and blood stream to expose the darkness through the turtle's inner self deep inside their subconscious. In other words, to expose the turtle's demons. Well, now you can see why this story is titled 'Inner Demons.' *Grins***

 **What did you think of this? This was really interesting I'd have to say. Please give me your feedback, review or comment! I hope to hear from you guys again!**

 **STAY AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Depths of the Mind

**To JustACartoonFan: Yeah, just figured this would be better if I continued this. :)**

 **To Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Yeah, this is really bad indeed. I just figured to add the angry Mikey part from one of my favorite episodes, 'Journey to the Center Of Mikey's Mind.' By the way, this chapter also has some things from that episode and there are also some other parts that I've added. I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **To Anika2334: Yeah, that's a good idea, but that might just come later on.**

 **To Marialine: Thank you! :)**

 **To NWN Night Walker Ninja: *Grins* Thanks!**

 **To Mikella: And thanks once again!**

 **To Awesam132: Lol, I'm pretty sure no one would be able to put Shredder into the corner.**

 **To anime-turtle: Sorry if I spelt your pename wrong, it keeps autocorrecting on here... *Beams* I totally agree with you! This story should totally be an episode for Tmnt 2012 imagine how epic that would be! XD **

**To Guest: Totally, some real stuff is about to go down. Trust me, it'll get worse in later chapters to come.**

 **To RoseDawn89: Glad you liked the recent chapter. You literally have no idea how hard I laughed when you said you thought the brain worm had peed in Mikey's brain. Lol, that would be so weird, thanks for saying that it gave me laugh. Can't stop grinning right now. XD**

* * *

 **I hope that each of you guys enjoy this chapter! I used some ideas from the episode of, 'Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind.' And there are also some things that I added myself, I don't want to give anything away so just read on! XD**

 **Btw, I do not own the character of Neural Mikey. He belongs to BrightLotusMoon, so you can give them all the credit. BrightLotusMoon is totally fine with me using their character, and I have permission to use it in this story as they are fine with it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

As soon as the turtles had returned to the lair Mikey was ushered into Donnie's lab as the Donnie continued to check the freckled turtle for any signs of injuries or such.

Mikey was relaxing on the cot until a flare of pain bloomed across his head.

"My head hurts," Mikey mumbled and Raph nodded from besides him.

"My head hurt too after that experience with the brain worm."

"That's completely normal," Donnie touched Mikey's head assessing it as Mikey flinched.

"It really hurts Donnie…" Mikey whined.

"Don't worry, you'll feel normal in awhile Mikey. Your mind just has to get into the feel of being in control of itself again."

"Mikey," Leo grasped the lime-green turtle's shoulder to gain his attention. The turtle flinched as he glanced at Leo. "We're sorry for our words earlier, we didn't realize how you were hurting." Mikey kept on a placid expression as he shuddered.

"And ya ain't no screw up," Raph huffed as he grasped Mikey pulling him against his plastron. "Don't ever scare us like that buddy."

"It wasn't his fault that he got captured," Donnie elaborated with a matter of fact.

"That's true," Leo nodded humbly. "We're just glad we got you back Mikey."

"Yeah! Don't ever think you're useless cause you're not!" Raph grasped Mikey tighter pulling him closer to his plastron. "I'm sorry I didn't appreciate ya before."

 _Raphie is apologizing? For real?_

"I'm glad to have ya back Mikey."

"We all are," Leo added as Donnie nodded in confirmation. They each surrounded themselves around the youngest hugging him tightly. Mikey grinned feeling secure and content as he could feel his spirits brighten, however, the pain his head still didn't go away.

"Uh dudes… My head hurts still, I'm tired…"

"It would be best if you go to sleep Mikey, your mind needs some rest," Donnie patted Mikey's shoulder. "Do you want us to take you to your room?"

"Yeah," Mikey nodded as his bros all grasped him carrying him out from the room towards his bedroom. He thanked his bros as he fell against the soft mattress as Raph draped the covers over his body.

"Just rest Mikey," Leo rubbed his shoulder soothingly as Donnie nodded giving him a gentle squeeze.

"If you need anything you can come and get one of us."

Mikey nodded grinning despite the pain pounding in his head. "Thanks dudes."

"Anything for you Mikey," Leo grinned as he and Donnie left the room. "I shall inform Sensei."

Mikey turned his head noticing Raph still standing there having not moved from his spot. "Raph?"

"I'm gonna stay here little brother." His stern expression told Mikey that he wasn't intending to change his mind anytime soon.

"Oh, okay," Mikey grinned as Raph settled onto the floor his shell leaning against the side of the bed.

"Just go to sleep little brother, I'll be here."

Overprotective Raphie… Mikey smirked as he snuggled against his covers trying to get comfortable. He closed his eyes and was immediately out of it.

At first, Mikey thought that he was dreaming until he found himself in that familiar land of his imagination.

 _Wait… He was in his mind? How was that possible? He already had gotten rid of those Neutrinos long ago… And why was he here again?_

He didn't care though, it was great to be back into his mind and imagination.

"Lil' Mikey!" There was a loud uproar as the little turtle flinched upon his throne as he swallowed a jellybean pizza.

"Lil' Mikey!" Something flared like some sort of alarm and Inner Mikey knew something was off. He fixed the gold crown upon his head setting aside his gold staff as he slid down the piles of pizza boxes. He felt himself running endlessly as he had no idea what he was doing, something was pulling him, pulling him away from his comfort of being inside his imagination.

The blue sky of his imagination land had disappeared as he felt a gust of wind as he slammed against the ground. He glanced around finding the floor colored with black and white tiles and the dark red curtains that surrounded the room.

 _Great, he was in his subconscious?_

He turned his head at the sound of loud chomping. His glutton self was there shoving pizza and whipped cream into his mouth. The weirdo Mikey was dancing around his head twisting backwards. The tiny funny dude was flying around buzzing in his turfytle costume. Inner Mikey also saw his party self dancing to the beat of music. He then noticed his angry self seemed to be a bit larger than usual.

"Okay," Mikey shook his head. "Who sent me here?" His personality selves froze glancing at him until they all pointed at the angry dude. "What's the deal?" Mikey glanced up at his large version of himself. "I don't get how I'm in my subconscious again… Last time was from the Neutrinos and why am I back if there is nothing on?"

"In case you haven't noticed idiot," the Angry Mikey snarled. "There is something off, I'm bigger than usual and more impulsive than ever."

"Isn't that normal?" Mikey questioned. "You're the angry dude."

"No," there came another voice of Mikey's.

Inner Mikey turned his head to see his intellectual self standing there. He had a paper in hand as he held a spy glass while also holding a book.

 _What did his intelligent self want?_

"Angry Mikey is correct. He has been acting more impulsive than usual. I've done some investigations that hint that something foreign is in the mind. No antibodies can seem to fend off this substance."

"What is it?"

"That according to myself is what I don't know. This is something unprecendented. I believe we may need Neural Mikey's help as he also has identified something bizarre and out of character."

"What?" Inner Mikey blinked as his intelligent self grasped little arm leading him beyond the curtains. Inner Mikey stumbled as he came across a place he had never been to recently… The set of his nervous system.

It looked exactly like a network of branches that went in every direction. Electric currents zapped across the blue branches. It looked like a wonderful display of electric activity.

"Neural Mikey?"

Inner Mikey turned noticing the Neural Mikey. It was his own nervous system self. His skin was of a bluish-tourmaline and Inner Mikey saw the flash of blue ripples across his body as if the dude had his own glowing nerves inside of him. The taller turtle walked towards him the moment he noticed him.

"What's wrong?" Inner Mikey questioned. "I don't see any branches broken."

"You are right, they are in good condition as it seems."

"Why did you bring me here if nothing is wrong?"

"Actually, there is something wrong," Neural Mikey pointed up above them as Mikey glanced up noticing something red flowing into the blue branches and then floated in the already red tubes that darkened in color. "There is an unknown substance flowing through the nervous system and the blood stream."

"That's not good," Inner Mikey gazed around seeing the liquid pooling across the branches.

"Hmm," Intellect Mikey tapped his chin. "If I remember correctly, Shredder ordered that flyboy to insert that brain worm into this mind corrupting it as we lost control, including the nervous system. I recall something oozing inside the head. Maybe that's what that liquid is?"

"Yeah, it felt like the brain worm exploded in my head, or peed," Inner Mikey shuddered.

"It doesn't look like pee."

"The liquid is flowing through the spinal cord, brachial plexus, the radial nerve and is coursing its way towards the brain," Neural Mikey muttered.

"Would that affect me?" Inner Mikey blinked as panic filled his mind.

"It hasn't been doing any damage but, still this something foreign. It doesn't belong in the body nor the mind."

"So, what do we do?"

"We could try tracking where the liquid is flowing through, it's coursing mostly in one main direction."

"That is very discrete," Intellect Mikey replied.

"I'm following where it's going," Inner Mikey prompted as he followed the flow of the red liquid.

"Wait, Mikey! You could get lost in the network of nerve cells, fibers and branches!" Neural Mikey warned.

Inner Mikey ignored his subconscious self as he continued to race along the web of branches that spazzed with electric currents and signals that immediately sent messages to the brain. It felt like he was running forever through the web chain until he lost his footing as he fell away landing onto his plastron.

Lifting his head he found himself in unfamiliar territory. The place was darker than usual, and there was a large red flashing sign that read; _**DO NOT ENTER! For you have come into the farthest depths of the mind where certain things can never be exposed.**_

Inner Mikey turned his head up as he saw one branch that would slightly flicker with electric currents that went past the passage beyond the sign. He had a bad feeling about this, but he needed to know where exactly this substance was heading towards.

As he walked along the passage it had become too dark that Inner Mikey had to imagine a torch to appear in his hand as he grasped a bolt of electric current from the neurology branch. It didn't hurt, but it did spark through him as a torch appeared in his hand lighting up the place as he came to the dead end.

There was a large heavy metal door that looked like it was heavily armed with barbed wire and multiple solid doors behind itself. Whatever was in there was never meant to be out, it was meant to be locked away back here.

Inner Mikey's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of how the red liquid had created a hole through the branch up above him that pooled down like a mini waterfall as it managed to pool across the cold slate floor as the liquid somehow pooled underneath that door and into the room beyond the heavily shut solid door.

Oh, this was bad as Inner Mikey could fairly tell as he read the sign upon the heavily guarded door _ **. 'If this prison is opened the darkness inside shall escape and not only that, the demon savage shall be unleashed.'**_

The little Inner Mikey had heard something about the savage one only once. He heard that there was one part of himself that was never meant to exist and therefore, it was locked away deep into the depths of his mind.

 _Could this be it? The savage part of himself?_

The sound of the rushing liquid roared louder as it pooled at an increasing rate and Inner Mikey yelped as he heard a cold voice from inside that room.

 _ **"Open the door…"**_

"No," Inner Mikey gulped treaded with fear as he took a tentative step back. A loud hissing resumed from behind the tightly locked door. A loud pounding noise, a loud screeching that intensified in pitch. The loud howl that echoed through the walls and across the passage. The sound of splattering, snapping, hissing and something that sounded like flesh being torn.

Inner Mikey gasped sharply as the smell of blood reached his nose. He wanted to retch but that cold feeling intensified like cold fire burning in his plastron. His torch disappeared as the light was demolished leaving him in total pitch darkness, and that's when Inner Mikey screamed at the top of his voice as terror consumed himself as he dashed blindly through the darkness. He kept screaming endlessly until he found the light ahead of him as relief flooded his well-being even as he kept screaming as a terror ridden child. The world seemed to spin for a moment as he felt himself drifting away.

"Mikey!"

Baby blue eyes snapped open as he let out a scream not realizing that he was back in his consciousness in his own room as Raph grasped his shoulders having caught Mikey's distress as the hothead pulled him against his plastron rocking the turtle to soothe him.

"Whatever happened, it was just a nightmare. You're okay little brother I've got ya, nothing gonna hurt ya."

 _You're wrong…_ Mikey felt his intellectual self snap. That was no nightmare, he had journeyed into his subconscious and that was real. In the sense of the mind, even if it wasn't physically real...

* * *

 **Well, that sure was interesting. It looks like we got more insight into Mikey's mind. I really wished it was like this in the actual episode itself that would've been great! Poor Inner Mikey... You probably have a hint now of what might actually happen to Mikey, especially to his mind, things are going to go down that's for sure.**

 **What did you think of this? Reviews and comments as always! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Savage Demon Unleashed

**To Marialine: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To Guest: Yeah, I bet you can put Shredder's mom into the corner. It would be hilarious if she came to scold the Shredder. XD**

* * *

 **For this chapter there are two songs that I added. I don't own the songs myself I just changed the wording a bit. Here are the two songs: Demons by: Imagine Dragons and My Demons by Starset. (By the way the bolded words are the lyrics to the Demons by Imagine Dragons, the words for the other song are not bolded and are actually used in the words and talking, hopefully you'll catch it, it's right after the bolded words)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"You want to talk about it?" Raph asked.

"It's nothing Raph…"

"Like I'm ev'a gonna believe that?"

Mikey sighed, he didn't want to tell Raph, he didn't want to worry him and his other brothers.

"I was back in Shredder's control," Mikey noticed the way Raph's emerald irises narrowed suspiciously.

 _Great… He was a terrible liar after all…_

"Mikey…"

"What time is it?" Mikey suddenly blurted changing the subject. A frown settled on Raph's lips.

"It's afternoon Mikey."

"Wait what? I really slept that long?" Raph shrugged as Mikey pulled himself away.

"I'm starving dude! I feel like eating pizza!" Mikey grinned as he exited the room heaving a sigh at his good excuse to get out from his room and Raph.

He headed towards the kitchen seating himself upon a stool as he leaned his head onto his hand. Mikey flinched as the pain increased. He could hear Donnie tinkering in the lab and someone was in the dojo.

"OW!" The pain flared again as he clutched onto his head. It felt like his mind was trying to rip itself as his vision blurred. He recalled falling backwards onto his shell as everything went black…

* * *

"Lil' Mikey!" Inner Mikey gasped finding himself in his subconscious as his personality selves were screaming in chaos. Angry Mikey was stomping non-stop. The curtains were ruffling and Inner Mikey saw Neural and Intellect Mikey running towards him.

"The liquid has drained!" Intellect Mikey promptly worriedly. "It seemed to have pooled into the dark depths of the mind!"

"Yeah," Inner Mikey flinched. "I followed it, the liquid was heading in that savage room."

"Savage?" Intellect Mikey's eyes widened in horror. "That is very bad! No one has ever seen nor unleashed the savage!"

"We must go there!" Neural blurted. "We must find out what that liquid is doing!"

"Mikey," Inner Mikey turned his head to his intelligent self. "You guide us there." Inner Mikey nodded as he sprinted past the curtains and into the web network of the nervous system. He had a great memory, he remembered what branch that he had followed. Intellect and Neural Mikey were both following behind him. The ground gave away as the three landed near the passage.

"It will be dark."

"No worries Lil' Mikey," Neural Mikey grinned as his skin veins began to glow brightly blue lighting up the place.

"Smart idea," Intellect grinned at Neural.

"Come on!" Inner Mikey pointed down the passage as they walked along the corridor to the dead end upon that heavily locked door. There was only a puddle of red liquid left and it pooled underneath the door.

"Oh, that's appalling, this is very bad…" Intellect Mikey muttered. "I don't know what that liquid was doing to the… Savage self…"

It became awfully silent as Inner Mikey glanced around.

 _Did the liquid silence the savage beast?_

An ear splitting growl made the three jump as the door rattled loudly followed by rough pounding. A nail popped out from the door and part of the door hinge snapped off.

"The liquid… It's helping the savage one to break out? It's making him stronger!" Intellect sputtered.

The three Mikey's screamed as the more vital pieces of the door had broken off and the barbed wire flew nearly missing the three.

"We must do something! The door is going to…!"

It was too late, a loud pound echoed across the passage as the door had completely broken off as it went flying across the passage smashing against the walls.

The three screamed covering their heads as dark matter flew out from the room. The sound of hissing, gnashing of teeth and they could feel the darkness surround them. It felt like they were doomed to such darkness and destruction until the dark matter had passed over them trailing down the passage.

"Whew," Neural Mikey rubbed his forehead. "I really though we were doomed."

"This is horrible, there are dark things that have entered the mind."

"Was that dark matter the savage?" Neural Mikey asked the intelligent one.

"It probably is."

"No, it's not," Inner Mikey's body quivered in fear as he pointed a shaking finger towards the open doorway. The room was nothing, only darkness and Inner Mikey saw red eyes glowing the darkness.

"What is that!?" Neural Mikey demanded.

"What am I?" A cold voice replied and Inner Mikey shivered hiding behind his Intellectual self. "What do we have here? A smart Mikey, the Neural Mikey and the one true Mikey? You should know who I am."

"The savage one!?" Intellect Mikey gasped sharply.

The voice cackled loudly the eyes moving through the darkness stepping out from the room. The three shrieked seeing the figure as Inner Mikey clutched onto the leg of Intellect Mikey. It looked like an evil and scary version of Mikey only scarier than the angry dude.

The lime-green skin of the turtle was of a darker green. The orange mask around his face was frayed and ruffled, even the short mask tails were ragged kind of like Raph's mask. His eyes were blazing red with such hatred the color of bright blood.

The Savage self grinned wickedly and Inner Mikey noticed that his teeth were bright white with fangs.

"Finally, free at last and I shall take control and revenge, my rage shall consume this mind.:

"No!" Intellect Mikey snapped.

"We'll stop you!" Neural Mikey hissed.

"Mikey," Intellect turned behind himself to glance down at Inner Mikey who was gripping his leg tightly. "Get out of here!"

"But, you dudes will get hurt!" Inner Mikey protested.

"Just go!" Neural Mikey snapped grasping Inner Mikey shoving him back further. "GO! NOW!"

Little Mikey nodded quickly as he sprinted away.

"If you want me, then come and get me!" Intellect Mikey pointed to himself.

"You fools," Savage Mikey sneered. He moved in a flash, his hand turning into a red claw as he knocked back Neural and Intellect Mikey. "It's not your pathetic fools that I desire. I desire full control, that little one true Mikey is mine." He growled.

"NO!" Both Intellect and Neural Mikey screamed and Savage Mikey cackled throwing out his hands as dark matter formed chains binding down the two.

"You ain't getting away true Mikey, you are MINE!" Savage hissed as he dashed down the passage. Neural and Intellect Mikey kept screaming as some of the dark matter took shape upon demon forms.

Inner Mikey was heaving as he only ran on adrenaline. He ran as fast as he could as his little legs could take him. He wasn't safe, he had to get out of here. He could feel his own heart beating vigorously. If he could only hide in his imagination then he'd be… Inner Mikey out a scream as he felt a claw grasp his shell.

"You fool, you though you could escape from me?"

Inner Mikey quivered in terror as he was turned around. He noticed some red-looking claw. It looked like some sort of dark spiritual matter. He was face to face with this Savage Mikey as his red glowing eyes bore into his face.

"You shall never get away. There's no where you can hide. You're mine now and I shall control you."

"No!" Inner Mikey flailed his arms and legs. He needed help, he needed his bros if that was possible. The red claw holding Lil' Mikey expanded as he couldn't move any part of his body except for his head.

"You're mine, I shall control you," Savage Mikey cackled evilly as he brought his head forward and Inner Mikey let out a blood curling scream as Savage Mikey's fangs sank deeply into his neck. Savage Mikey pulled back dropping Mikey as the real Mikey could feel darkness surround him. Images flashed before him. Words buzzed loudly around him.

 _ **When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all… Mikey saw images of his past nightmares flash before his eyes.**_

 _ **And the blood's run stale…**_ The turtle then saw the web network of his blood stream flash, the blood darkening in color.

 _ **I wanna hide the truth…**_ Mikey saw an image of his bros flash before his vision, a distant memory. _**I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide…**_ Mikey clutched his head tightly.

 _ **No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed…**_ The youngest saw different images of himself with glowing red eyes and demon fangs.

 _ **This is my kingdom come….**_ Savage Mikey suddenly appeared in front of him.

 _ **This is my kingdom come.. When you feel my heat look into my eyes…**_

Mikey found himself staring at Savage Mikey's eyes.

 _ **It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.**_

Mikey noticed all his emotion selves as Savage Mikey snickered wickedly. His emotion selves, their eyes each flashed red.

 _ **No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come.**_

Savage Mikey threw out his hands as they morphed into red claws.

 _ **This is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.**_

Inner Mikey yelped as Savage was in front of him again.

"You're brothers may think you're crazy, but they don't know the feeling. It's all around you."

Mikey's eyes widened noticing the demon versions of himself, his personality selves, his subconscious.

"Circling like vultures, they wanna break you. And wash away your colors. Take me, we are one and the same."

"No!" Mikey howled clutching his little head when he realized his crown wasn't there anymore. "No! No! No!"

"Oh, it'll take all the pain away."

The one true Mikey glanced up seeing memories flash. Him at the farmhouse, running away.

 _Some ninja…_

Every single word that had stabbed him with knives made him whimper.

 _Useless….screw up…Burden…_

That scene before he ran away and was captured by Tiger Claw had also flickered.

"No," Inner Mikey shook his head as he cried softly choking on a sob. He reached towards the memory of his bros. "Save me, if I become my demons."

"Pffh," Savage sneered. "Your bros can't even hear you. Why would they save you? This is a memory stimulation."

"I cannot stop this sickness taking over," Mikey mumbled shuddering as a cold chill drilled up his shell.

"That's right fool," Savage hissed vehemently. "It takes control and shall drag you down to nowhere."

"I need your help," Mikey swung his hand through the memory trying to grasp Raph's hand and to touch Leo and Donnie. "I can't fight this forever."

"Enough with this fool," Savage growled irritated. "Stop talking to the memory of your bros. They can't see nor hear you or talk to you. They won't save you."

"I know you're watching," Inner Mikey mumbled as his hand went through Leo's in the memory image. "I can feel you out there. Save me…"

"Your time is up freak," Savage snarled grasping Mikey to bite him again. Mikey let out a bone rattling scream as he could feel the darkness consume him entering inside. "Shhh," Savage Mikey pulled away putting a finger to his mouth. "Just let it consume you."

"NO!" Inner Mikey wailed clawing the ground as his hands turned red.

"You're under my control now. No one would be able to save you. You're mine."

Inner Mikey screamed in agony wrenching upon the floor as he clutched his head howling as he grit his teeth at the excruciating pain that burned like cold fire. A raging fire of torment, the depth of the fiery brimstone.

After a full minute he stopped screaming in pure agony. Instead, he stood abruptly facing his demon savage self. His eyes were blank and dull white, the colors of his self were darkened.

Mikey couldn't feel anything, an emptiness that consumed his once bright being. He had a blank and lifeless expression as he bobbed his head at Savage Mikey.

"I'm yours," his voice was cracked raw. "Do whatever you want with me." His words didn't portray any emotion. "Tell me what to do."

Savage Mikey grinned evilly with such malice as he exposed his fangs.

* * *

Meanwhile… In the conscious world.

"DONNIE!" Raph roared in panic. The genius immediately bolted from his lab towards Raph's frantic yell.

"What? What is it Raph?" He demanded feeling his heart pounding as he entered the kitchen. He noticed Mikey was sprawled upon the kitchen floor with Raph hunching over his form. "Raph!" He skidded over kneeling down besides them. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I just came in here and he's passed out upon the kitchen floor. I tried to wake him up but, he wouldn't wake up and he wasn't responding!"

"Hmm," Donnie pressed two fingers at the pulse point in Mikey's neck.

"What's going on here?" Leo entered the kitchen having heard the commotion.

"Mikey is unconscious," Raph gruffly replied watching Donnie check Mikey's pulse and breathing.

"Is he okay?" Leo knelt down besides Mikey and Raph. Concern was written all over hi face as he glanced down at Mikey.

"He's breathing fine and his pulse is steady a little slower than usual, but not life threatening."

"Then, why did he pass out?"

"I clearly have no clue," Donnie shook his head. "I don't see any signs of injury or any signs of him hitting his head."

The three froze as Mikey groaned shifting his body.

"Mikey?" The youngest moaned and Raph leaned over to study his face closely.

Mikey blinked his eyes slowly open his vision blurring before it cleared.

 _What the shell are my pathetic brothers doing?_ Mikey felt anger stir within him.

"You okay Mikey?" Donnie asked. "Do you feel any pain?"

 _Just shut your filthy mouth!_

"No," Mikey shook his head.

Donnie's eyes narrowed as he grasped Mikey forcing him up. "I'm doing a check up on you whether you like it or not."

Mikey groaned as he was led to Donnie's led with his two other brothers following behind. Donnie performed his checkups irritating Mikey as he growled.

"Can we be done already Donnie?" He snapped.

"Just this one eye test," Donnie opened Mikey's eyes wider shining the light of the flashlight in them. Mikey screamed knocking the flash light away.

"That hurt!"

"Really? It may be uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt Mikey."

The turtle growled clenching his fists. "Well, it did hurt idiot."

"Mikey," Leo placed hand onto his shoulder. "Calm down."

Donnie was about to ask Mikey another question until he was interrupted by his t-phone as it vibrated in his belt. He pulled it his face splitting into a grin.

"It's April!" He answered the phone greeting her until he frowned. "Okay, I'll tell Leo that." He then hung up shoving the phone into his belt.

"What is it Donnie?"

"April has spotted the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan mugging the streets."

Leo nodded. "Looks like we have a mission to do guys."

"Isn't it still broad daylight?"

"Evening is just settling Raph," Leo responded. "Here's the plan, we each will split up. Me and Donnie shall go after the Foot Clan. Raph and Mikey, the two of you shall go after the Purple Dragons." Raph nodded as Leo grinned. "Come on guys, let's do this."

"You be careful Mikey," Donnie turned to glance at the orange masked turtle. "Raph, just keep a close eye on him."

"Of course Brainiac," Raph smirked as the two of them dashed out from the lab. "Come on Mikey," Raph grinned. "It's just you and me after the Purple Dragons. Ready to bash some heads?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Come on," Raph exited the lab with Mikey following behind him. The turtle was fingering his nun-chucks as he grinned maliciously behind Raph's shell.

 _I shall get my revenge… I shall get my revenge on you Raphael… Your blood shall be slaughtered. You have no idea what's coming your way…_

Mikey smirked wickedly as his fangs appeared as his eyes flashed red before they disappeared hiding underneath Mikey's soul and body…

* * *

 **OH NOOOOOOOOOO! Mikey's demons are exposed! Shredder's sick plan actually worked! NOOOOOO! And by the way it looks Raph might be in danger in the next chapter... 0_0 Oh boy, what will Mikey do huh?**

 **Well, what did you think of this new chapter? Any favorite parts? Comments and reviews as always! XD**

 **STAY AMAZING EVERYONE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Revenge

**To Marialine: Yeah, that last chapter was creepy but this chapter is even worse. Hopefully you'll still like it!  
**

 **To lil mikey21: Of course, they will have to adventure into Mikey's mind. How else are they going to get rid of Mikey's Savage self? That is a good idea you've got there, if I do use that idea I would still change things up a bit. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **To Awesam132: I totally loved that song! It's one of my favorites! You are very correct, Mikey shall do something bad... And I mean beyond bad! Just read to see what he shall do!**

 **To Nadaa Zahra: Yupp, fools is a word that I'll use quite often in this story and it is used again in this chapter! I'm glad you loved my story! :)**

 **To Morgan: Glad you loved this too! X)**

 **To Wolfangel33: Yupp, your guess shall come true! They shall see the savage Mikey!**

 **Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Keep them up! It always make me feel like people like my stories! ;)**

* * *

 **I had said before that things shall get even more intense, well it looks like it did in this chapter! There is a fighting scene in this chapter and of course it comes along with blood and all that injury stuff you know. Prepare to see what Savage Mikey shall do!**

 **HAVE FUN READIN'!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Once topside Leo and Donnie had appeared on a roof chasing after the Foot Clan down the street.

Mikey and Raph stood awhile away behind as Raph scanned the streets for an sign of the Purple Dragons. Mikey glanced at Raph pulling out his nun-chuck as he stepped closer.

"There!" Raph pointed down below into the street. "The Purple Dragons! Come on!" Raph leapt off the roof as Mikey scowled angrily.

 _I'll find a way Raphael… Just wait brother…_ Mikey leapt down following after Raph as they came to the museum where the Purple Dragons were attempting to sneak in.

"You shell-heads trying to steal something from the museum? Too bad, I'll smash your heads like piñatas!" Raph growled twirling his sais. The gang members' eyes widen as Raph took action. Mikey stood there watching Raph fight off the Purple Dragons. He chuckled as he twirled the nun-chuck.

 _It's the perfect timing…_

The orange masked turtle failed to notice the figure that was sneaking behind him until he was slammed onto the ground as fingers wrapped themselves around his throat as he came face to face with… The leader of the Purple Dragons, Casey did say once that his name was Hun.

"Mikey!" He heard Raph call out to him as he was slammed into the brick wall as Hun pulled out his dagger slashing the knife across Mikey's shin, leg, arm, and his cheek. Hun was grinning evilly until his grin faltered noticing that Mikey had not cried out in pain. The turtle only glared back at Hun, he didn't even flinch as his wounds began to bleed. Blood that was dark as crimson.

"What?" Hun sneered. "You're not going to cry out in pain?" He pulled the bloody dagger back. "I'll make you cry out in pain!" He rammed the dagger into Mikey's shoulder and the turtle did not flinch, not even the slightest. He kicked Hun jerking out the dagger from his shoulder not caring if blood flew from the wound. His eyes were blazing with such intense hatred.

"Mikey!" He heard Raph yell in concern and yet Mikey ignored him. His target was only on Hun. He growled sauntering over to Hun as his eyes flickered red as he exposed his fangs. Hun let out a scream scrambling back further as he ordered the Purple Dragons to retreat. Mikey blinked his eyes returning back to normal as his fangs disappeared.

"Mikey?" The turtle turned to his head to regard Raph seeing him grin. "Awesome job Mikey, you just scared off the leader along with the Purple Dragons," Raph froze his grin depleting as he realized that Mikey was bleeding profoundly. "Woah! Mikey!" Raph dashed towards Mikey his eyes scanning across the bleeding cuts on Mikey's body. "That's it, I'm so gonna smash that man so hard he'll…"

"I'll cut you into many pieces."

"What?" Raph sputtered in shock not expecting that as he gaped in shock at Mikey. He didn't have enough time to react as Mikey threw his kusarigama chain. Pain penetrated Raph's thigh as he screamed. He fell to the ground his body convulsing as he noticed the blade of Mikey's nun-chuck embedded deeply into his thigh.

"This is your punishment Raph," Mikey sneered. "For all those time you've hurt me. You really think you're stronger than me? Well, we'll see about that brother." Mikey pulled out the blade as Raph screamed clutching onto his leg as blood flew from the wound.

"M-Mikey…" Raph rasped grimacing in pain. "What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"You really want to know why?" Mikey smirked holding his nun-chuck as blood dripped off the blade. "And it doesn't matter why…" Mikey chuckled. "It's such sweet revenge."

"What the shell Mikey!?" Raph narrowed his eyes glaring at the youngest. "This isn't you! Why are you doing this? Why!?"

Mikey grinned wickedly twirling his kusarigama chain as he stalked closer to Raph.

"Why!? ANSWER ME!" Raph screamed.

"We're broken Raph."

"What!?"

"I'm tired of being the useless one, I was always the weak one," Mikey snarled standing above Raph. "You've all held me back and I've realized how great rage, revenge and control can be. And I shall break you."

Raph gasped in horror as Mikey's eyes turned red, his skin darkening in color, the freckles were completely gone, the orange bandana was frayed and ragged. The blood wounds on Mikey's body just made him look more freaky as ever as he grinned exposing his fangs.

"You shall die tonight, and it looks like Leo and Donnie won't be able to save you Raph."

"Mikey!" Raph screamed in horror as the turtle rammed his nun-chuck blade into his arm. "AH!"

"I shall kill you."

"AHHHHH!" Raph screamed as Mikey kicked him as he went sprawling smearing blood across the concrete.

"You shall DIE!" Mikey roared leaping at Raph.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"It looks like we took care of the Foot Clan," Leo grinned as he and Donnie glanced around at the unconscious foot members.

"Wait, look up there Leo!" Donnie pointed up towards the rooftop to see Tiger Claw. The tiger smirked before disappearing.

"After him!" Leo ordered as he and Donnie tried to follow after Tiger Claw.

Tigerclaw leapt across the rooftops 'til he stood by Shredder's side with Rahzar and Fishface overlooking the streets.

"It looked like Stinkman's brain worm demon serum actually worked," Rahzar sneered as the four were watching Mikey beating the shell out of Raph.

"His eyes were glowing red," Fishface added smirking. "More demonic than ever."

"It'll be nice to watch him finish off Raphael," Tiger Claw chuckled standing besides Shredder.

"That pathetic freak will finally be of some use to me once his foolish brothers are dead. And his next target shall be Hamato Yoshi," Shredder cackled.

The four continued to watch Mikey stab Raph as the red banded turtle tried to move despite his bleeding wounds.

"Hey!"

The four turned their heads to see Leo and Donnie climb onto the roof from behind them.

Leo's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed both of his katana blades along with Donnie and his bo staff.

"How does it feel to be betrayed by your own brother?" Shredder sneered.

"What?" Leo blinked glancing at Donnie in confusion.

"See for yourself," Tiger Claw smirked pointing down the street.

"You fools shall be finished," Shredder snarled nodding his head as he leapt off the roof along with his henchmen.

"Leo… what was he talking about?" Donnie asked watching them disappear out of sight.

"I have no idea…" Leo walked over to the edge of the roof his eyes widening as he glanced down. "RAPH!"

"Leo?" Donnie scrambled over as the leader sprang from the roof. His brown eyes widened in horror as the caught the display of blood. "No…"

* * *

"ACK!" Raph fell onto his hands and knees coughing up blood. There was a dark bruise forming on his plastron and one on his head. His thigh was bleeding profoundly. So was his arm and his now bleeding shin. "S-Stop this…" Raph croaked as he felt a foot press onto his shell slamming him onto the ground. "P-please…" He begged as he felt a hand grasp him by the throat holding him up as Mikey held his bloody nun-chuck blade to Raph's throat.

"I won't stop until you're dead," Mikey hissed. Raph didn't hold back his emotions, he let the tears escape mixing with the blood on his cheek. Mikey chuckled wickedly pressing the blade harder against Raph's throat. "Any last words… brother?" Raph cough blood spraying onto Mikey's face and the orange masked turtle felt something collide with the side of his face.

He dropped Raph stumbling back only to set his murderous glare upon Leo.

"Pathetic Leonardo, you are a filthy scumbag! How dare you punch me Lame-o-nardo?"

"What in the world are you doing Mikey!?" Leo demanded furiously. "You could've killed Raph!"

"That was the point," Mikey grinned with such malice rolling his eyes.

"What is wrong with you!?"

"There is nothing wrong with me Leonardo."

"Of course there is! Your eyes are glowing red, you have fangs and you hurt Raph attempting to kill him!" Mikey had noticed Donnie had appeared, but he pinpointed his death glare at Leo.

"Oh? You're willing to die first Leo? Then so be it." Leo gasped sharply as Mikey swung his kusarigama chain.

"Stop this right now this instant!"

"I would rather have my revenge."

Leo blinked as he was kicked in the plastron slamming into the wall behind him. He let out a pained scream as Mikey slashed his nun-chuck blade across his cheek and one along his arm. Leo thrust out his katana gasping in shock as it stabbed Mikey's shoulder.

"Mikey… I…" Leo shut his mouth as he noticed Mikey had not flinched even as his other wounds were bleeding badly by the looks of it. His glowing red eyes just flared with such hatred.

"You fool, you shall pay for that!" Mikey knocked Leo's katanas away grasping his head as he slammed Leo onto the ground. Mikey pressed his foot against Leo's head. "I wonder what it will feel like to crack one's skull against the concrete?" The turtle turned his head suddenly as he saw Donnie tending to Raph pulling out gauze roll bandages. "Oh no you don't!"

Mikey let go of Leo dashing towards Donnie as he slammed the genius onto his carapace delivering punches to his plastron. "You think you can make things better with that smart brain of yours? How does it feel to be in pain huh D?" Mikey stabbed his blade into Donnie's leg before grasping his leg as he threw him into the wall.

Donnie grunted rubbing his head grimacing before glancing up to see Mikey towering over him. He tried to grab his bo staff only for Mikey to slam his head into the wall. Donnie felt the world spin as he became dizzy noticing Mikey taking his bo staff and snapping it in half.

"Such a pointless weapon. It's truly a pity Donatello. And it's too bad, I don't feel any pity for you." Mikey kicked Donnie was the genius whimpered. "You ready to die D? It'll be nice and swift once your blood is slaughtered."

Donnie glanced up at Mikey in terror as he silently begged. Mikey raised the nun-chuck blade high into the air above Donnie's head.

He brought the blade down laughing as the sound of flesh being stabbed resonated through the air. Mikey welcomed the feel of the blood that sprayed his face as he closed his eyes. He brought a finger to a drop of blood on his cheek before licking it. He opened his eyes expecting to see Donnie's slaughtered face, however, what he saw instead made him growl in rage.

Mikey glared at the brown eyes that stared intently back at his. "You shouldn't have done that Sensei," the turtle growled puling out his blade from Master Splinter's arm. "Now that you're injured you shall be my next victim. I shall feast upon your blood Sensei…" Mikey threw his kusarigama chain as Splinter dodged the nun-chuck surprising Mikey as he pressed two fingers to his plastron.

Mikey flew back nearly slamming into the wall as he gained his balance. Even with a stab wound in his arm Master Splinter ran at Mikey as the turtle charged at him delivering a swipe from his bloody nun-chuck blade.

Master Splinter dodged the oncoming attack as he appeared behind Mikey using two fingers to jab Mikey's pressure point his fingers pressing against the weak spot.

Mikey let out a gargle as his red eyes flashed as he immediately passed out nearly face planting if Master Splinter didn't grab him and set him gently onto the ground.

"Sensei!" Raph coughed bringing a hand to his mouth.

"My sons, are you all right?"

"Yeah, a little disorientated," Donnie mumbled as he pulled out more gauze roll bandages. "Let me tend to Raph, he's hurt the worst." The genius staggered towards the hothead.

"Leonardo?" Splinter glanced at Leo worriedly.

"I think I'm okay for now Sensei," Leo replied flinching. "We need to get back to help Raph and ourselves."

Sensei nodded glancing at his bleeding arm before he noticed the way Leo's eyes hardened as the rat grasped Michelangelo and his bloody nun-chucks.

"We'll find out what's wrong with Michelangelo," Master Splinter glanced down sadly at Mikey. "After we tend to our injuries."

Leo nodded as he walked over to Donnie helping out the genius to carry Raph as they all headed back to the lair.

* * *

Donnie immediately tended to Raph's injuries while Mikey was laid upon another cot.

"What happened Raph?" Leo asked watching as Donnie wrapped up Raph's injuries while giving him a shot and a pain pill.

"I don't know Fearless…Mikey seemed to be fine, he was a lot quieter and angrier. He got hurt by the leader of the Purple Dragons and scared the leader and gang off and I talked to him, and then he attacked me suddenly out of nowhere."

"Did he say anything Raph?"

"Well, after he attacked me I asked him why and he said that we're broken."

"Broken?"

Raph nodded. "He said he was tired of being the useless one, the weak one. He loved rage and control as he wanted revenge."

"Hmmm," Leo tapped his chin as Donnie was scrutinizing Leo's injuries being done with Raph already. "Not to mention his skin was darker, his eyes glowed red and he had fangs."

"I don't know what the shell happened Leo. It was just me and him alone, it's like Mikey morphed from his normal self into that freaky self."

"We need to find out what's going on here then."

"Indeed," Master Splinter spoke from the doorway. His arm had already been taken care of just recently. "We must be cautious my sons for when he does wake up."

"Hai Sensei."

Leo sighed as Donnie finished applying alcohol swabs to his cuts before they were bandaged up and Donnie went to work on himself.

"Why would Mikey do such a thing?" Raph huffed. "Why would he want revenge on us? We apologized to him for our past mistakes as we acted like jerks for mistreating him. So, why would he dare to hurt us and to kill us? Especially if we're his brothers…"

"I don't know Raph," Leo glanced to the deathly still Mikey upon the cot. Donnie was checking Mikey's wounds wrapping them up also. Leo had never seen the youngest display such hatred and he wasn't moving at all on the cot. It wasn't Mikey at all. Mikey looked almost still as a dead person if it wasn't for the fact of his plastron rising with each breath he took. "We'll find out when he wakes up," Leo clarified.

* * *

 **Oh boy, now you've seen what Mikey has done to his brothers. He tried to attempt to kill Raph... Poor Raph, Mikey has turned evil! NO! It was a good thing that Sensei was there to save them.**

 **How did you guys like this even if it was intense and quite disturbing at how horrible Mikey was. He's still not himself though and it looked like Savage Mikey revealed himself. 0_0**

 **I can't wait to read those reviews and comments!**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY EVERYBODY! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Mind Scheme

**Hey there! It's great to be back again! Whew, after a busy week it feels so great to jump back into my writing life! I must thank you all for being patient with me! I honestly appreciate it! :)**

 **To Marialine: Glad you love it!**

 **To TertrisMasterXD: I know right? Why would Mikey try to do such a heartless thing huh? Well, this isn't his true self just keep that in mind. His Savage self has taken control so that is why he's acting that way.**

 **To Guest: The turtle brothers will know that something is going on. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **To RoseDawn89: I know right? Things had to be just that horrible? At least this chapter won't be like that. You were reading the last recent chapter really late, glad it was truly worth it. ^~^ You think they're going to find the answer soon? Well, just read on! **

**To Wolfangel33: Yeah, let's all thank Master Splinter here shall we? XD**

 **To Awesam132 : Oh, I actually thought for a moment that you were going for an actual walk. XD**

 **To ZerotheDog: Hey there! I haven't heard from you in forever! *Hugs tightly* I'm so glad you're back! I was actually wondering what had happened to you. You're actually first person to ever say that you like the Savage Mikey, to be honest, I kind of like him that way too. Though, his true self is so much better. Btw, that must've been horrible being grounded as your electronics had been taken away for a whole month. Gee, poor you. Now that's why you haven't been on for so long. Well, I'm glad you're finally back! X)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

It had been four days, four freakin' days. The brothers didn't even know why Mikey hadn't woken up, he just never did. This only urged them to keep a closer eye on him. Yet, this day Raph was on watch while Leo and Donnie were in the dojo along with Master Splinter. Raph was lazily leaning his head against the cot.

Suddenly, he was woken up by something shifting beside him. Raph's eyes widened as he leaned back seeing Mikey's eyes snap open. Those baby blues were staring at the ceiling before they glanced at him. There was still something off about his eyes. They didn't contain any brightness, they were dull blue in color.

"M-Mikey?" Raph rasped. He cursed himself for stuttering.

Mikey grinned slyly the curves of his mouth curving into a malicious smirk. Mikey's eyes had flashed turning brightly red. The hothead shot up from his chair yelling for Leo and Donnie just as Mikey sprang from the bed as Raph's shell was slammed onto the floor. Hands were grasping his throat clenching tighter attempting to choke him. Raph coughed, his hands clawing at the hands that were squeezing his windpipe. Mikey was smirking above him laughing like a crazed manic.

"And this time I'll finish you Raph once and for…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as an arm wrapped around Mikey's front ripping him away. Raph felt immense relief as he gasped for air his eyes starting to water from the recent lack of oxygen.

"You okay Raph?" Donnie had grasped his arm a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, just need a moment to...breathe…" Raph rasped heaving. He turned his head at the sound of growling.

"Let go of me Lame-O-nardo, and I'll make sure that your end will be sweet."

"MIKEY!" Leo wrapped his arms around the youngest tightly as the turtle thrashed in his hold. The red eyes were blazing with hatred. "Stop this!"

"I'll never stop until you're all dead!" Mikey hissed managing to punch Leo in the face as his head had snapped back with the sound of a bone popping.

Leo cranked his neck before glancing down at Mikey. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way if that's how you'll play it."

"Gladly," Mikey smirked. "I can't wait to see your bloody corpses laying upon the…" He was cut off once again as fingers were pressed against the nape of his neck. Mikey felt his body go slack becoming immobile and yet, he was conscious this time. "What in the bloody shell is this!?" He hissed only being able to move his head as Leo's arms tightened around him.

The youngest turned his head glaring daggers at Master Splinter.

 _Of course…._ That pathetic rat of a father had to press onto his pressure point making the muscles of his body immobile except for his neck and head.

"Now that you can't move nor hurt us," Leo scowled. "We're going to have a long talk."

"Like I'm going to talk to you fools!?" Mikey hissed desperately wanting to thrash in Leo's hold and to strangle him until he bled to death. Leo carried his frozen body over towards the cot as the others each had surrounded him.

"First of all," Raph was in front of him suddenly. "Why the shell would you attack us!?"

"To kill you," Mikey smirked rolling his eyes. "Is there any other reason other than that?"

"But, we're your brothers," Donnie frowned sadly.

"So?"

"You said that we're broken," Raph added.

"We are," Mikey cackled, his laugh rumbling through his body.

"We're sorry that we hurt ya bro."

"Yeah," Donnie mumbled a solemn look on his face. "We're sorry for everything."

"That won't change anything," Mikey snapped bitterly. "I've always hated you dudes for every pain and heart ache, now it's my turn to make you suffer." He grinned darkly.

"Please Mikey," Leo pleaded desperately. "You don't have to try to kill us for this."

"A little too late for that don't you think Leo? I have every intent to kill you all."

"Then the shell do you have fangs, and why do your eyes glow red?" Raph demanded. "Did something happen ta ya?" Mikey didn't respond staying silent as Raph noticed a shimmer glint across his eyes.

"I guess that answers your question huh Raph?" Leo smirked mischievously. "I have a feeling that something did happen to Mikey."

"It can't be the brain worm right?" Raph asked quizzically.

"No," Donnie shook his head. "We got the brain worm out of his system didn't we?"

"And besides," Leo added. "He would've already spat out the brain worm if he's so angry."

"Could Shredder be behind this do you think?" Leo's eyes narrowed pensively taking in Donnie's question.

Raph glanced at Mikey noticing him being silent with a slight look of confusion on his face before he glared at Raph with that death glare. Raph also noticed that Master Splinter was being intently silent seemingly studying Michelangelo.

"I'm gonna ask ya this and ya better answer," Raph snarled shoving his finger to Mikey's plastron. "What the shell happened ta ya!?"

"Nothing," Mikey smirked as Raph growled.

"My sons," Master Splinter finally spoke. "I believe that there is something wrong with Michelangelo's mind."

Mikey's furor expression faltered for a moment his mouth agape in shock. Raph had noticed this smirking widely.

"Ha, so we know something," he sneered folding his arms across his plastron.

That murderous expression returned as Mikey growled. "Heh, you'll never find out anything I'm still the same dudes."

"Not quite exactly," Leo replied.

"And what are you gonna do about it? You'll die before you even have the chance, I'll kill you off once I gain control of my numb body."

The three brothers glanced at each other worriedly. They each beheld a look of uncertainty. Honestly, they had no clue what to do.

"I may have a solution," Master Splinter suggested as Mikey turned his head hissing as he bared his fangs. "If there is something wrong with Michelangelo's mind, then the only possible way to find out what's wrong is to connect with his mind."

"Ha, impossible," Mikey sneered babbling.

"And how shall we do that Sensei?" Leo questioned.

"By meditation my sons, and we connect with his mind, therefore, entering his mind."

"You really think that's going to work?" Mikey snickered evilly. "You guys really are dumb fools, such bloody idiots."

"Then let's do it," Donnie confirmed ignoring Mikey's insult as Raph nodded his head.

"I'm gonna kill you all!" Mikey roared exposing his fangs. "I shall slaughter your blood as your corpses lay dead upon…" He let out a surprised gargle as Master Splinter applied more pressure to his pressure point in his neck.

Darkness immediately consumed Mikey as he blacked out. Leo gently grasped Mikey's body as Master Splinter ushered them into the dojo. Mikey was laid down upon the dojo mat in the middle of them four as they formed a circle around him.

"Now my sons, you must concentrate on your meditation to fall into a deep trance to seek Michelangelo's mind."

"Hai Sensei," the three responded nodding humbly.

"I shall stay here in case he ever reawakens." The three nodded once more in approval as they glanced at each other.

"Let's do this guys, we don't know what will face us this time," Leo exclaimed.

Donnie nodded. "We have navigated through Mikey's mind once. I bet we can do it again."

"Let's do this already," Raph growled impatiently. "I'm fed up with the way he's been behaving."

"You ready guys?"

"Yeah Leo."

"As I ever will be Fearless."

The three clasped hands as they surrounded Mikey settling into their lotus positions as they closed their eyes each falling into a deep trance as they tried to seek out Mikey's mind.

It wasn't easy as Mikey's mind seemed to block them, a barrier that blocked them from the essence of his mind. The three brothers faintly heard Master Splinter's voice echoing through the hazy abyss.

 _ **Don't give up my sons…**_

 ** _"Come on guys,"_** Leo added his voice echoing across their minds. _**"We need to do this if we want to save Mikey."**_

And just like that, Leo's words filled the others with determination. Raph's mind practically screamed as he pounded he pounded upon the barrier that was blocking them from entering Mikey's mind. Raph continued to pound relentlessly with Leo and Donnie also joining in.

 _ **"Why won't he open up?"** _ Donnie's voice demanded loudly the abyss. Thoughts that echoed loudly as words being said.

 _ **"I have no clue!"**_ Leo's own mind responded hinted with worry.

 _ **"That's it!"**_ Raph growled angrily. Leo and Donnie both flinched from the heat and intensity that radiated from Raph's mind. If this was what Raph felt like whenever he was angry it felt like raging fire that kindled burning through the abyss.

Raph let out a roar slamming loudly against the barrier as it shattered upon impact a cool rush of a breeze swirling around the three brothers as they felt themselves being pulled through the broken barrier like a vacuum sucking into the void of the abyss their minds being interlinked together.

They fell as a blinding light consumed them before being slammed onto a hard surface.

* * *

 **So, how was this huh? Did any of you guys like this? The next chapter will be more exciting and intense, and you can probably figure out why. It's pretty obvious.**

 **I can't wait to read your thoughts and comments! Keep mentioning any favorite parts that come into mind as well! Thanks for being patient with me! Don't you think it was worth it?**

 **Anyways, love you all! STAY RADICALLLY AWESOME! (^~^)**


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Mind

**To Wolfangel33: I'm glad you like this story! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and find your answers! :)**

 **To lil mikey21: Yupp, you've got the right idea there!**

 **To Guest: Well, I'm always used to writing cliff hangers for some reason. It adds more suspense to the storyline. Which, in my opinion makes it more interesting. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **To Jessica: Thank you! Glad this is actually one the best that you've ever read!**

 **To Awesam12321: You shall see what they'll find there. ;)**

 **To RoseDawn89: Thanks for your review! I definitely thought it was totally worth it! X)**

 **To ZerotheDog: Pressure points are real. I don't know if you could actually make someone pass out from doing a pressure point on them. I did look up that pressure points are used for massaging and also for inflicting pain. I've also read that there is a concept of pressure points of a South Indian martial art called Varma kalai. I have to say it's very interesting, and you can look all that up by they way. The internet is full of interesting things. :) Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the recent chapter and I hope you like this one too!**

* * *

 **Have fun readin' everyone! X3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The three glanced around finding the familiar red curtains, except this time they were darker in color. Nearly a crimson red.

"So, we're in his subconscious?"

"Why is everything so dark? Where's Mikey?" Raph asked.

"I've found his personality selves," Donnie pointed as Raph and Leo turned their heads. The glutton dude, the funny dude, the weirdo… They didn't look the same. They each looked dark before disappearing behind the curtain revealing the angry dude, and two other Mikey's that the brothers had never seen before. Each of their eyes were red, their skin dark screen. A particular Mikey had red veins all over his form, at least that's what it looked like.

"What the shell? What is going on here? And who are those two Mikeys?" Raph mumbled.

"I'm guessing the one that looks like it has veins has to be some sort of neural Mikey. Like his nervous system," Donnie tapped his chin.

"And the other one?" Leo asked worriedly as the three Mikey's glanced at them. Their eyes flashed brightly red as they each glitched for a moment stalking towards the three.

"You three are dealing with us… Or you could possibly call us… megalomaniacs?"

"That must be his intelligent self!" Donnie suddenly blurted.

"How did ya know?" Raph glanced at Donnie suspiciously.

"His words, megalomaniac. Mikey wouldn't normally say that."

"Hmm, very proper Donnie. I must say that we're going to obliterate you." Intelligent Mikey smirked wickedly as Angry Mikey roared stomping his foot as the ground shook.

"We don't want to fight you!" Leo dodged a punch from Neural Mikey.

"Too bad punk," Angry Mikey growled.

"Where's the one true Mikey?" Donnie asked as he stepped aside from Intelligent Mikey's flying kick.

"To be precise Donnie, you'll never find him."

"Why are you acting like this!?" Leo demanded as the three had to dodge Angry Mikey's giant stomping.

"It's not us," Neural Mikey grinned. "The Master controls us. We obey him."

"The Master?" Raph blinked utterly perplexed.

Leo shook his head as he dodged another flying attack. "This isn't right!" He boomed. "Inner Mikey would never do this! If you each have a role than you should be helping him! You're all part of his mind!" Leo screamed, he blinked noticing how the three had stopped suddenly.

"Our roles?…." Neural Mikey muttered.

"That's right," Leo grinned taking advantage of the situation as he noticed that he had held each of their attention. "You're part of him… Aren't you all? You're part of who he is."

"No, but that's…" Intelligent Mikey gasped as he pressed a hand to his head as his red eyes flashed as his form glitched.

"You're all part of him right? Then, why aren't you trying to help him?" Leo questioned. "He needs you…"

"No," Intelligent Mikey shook his head. "Stop, you do not understand."

"What don't we understand? You need to help us… Whatever is controlling you three. You need to fight it!"

"STOP!" Intelligent Mikey roared grasping his head.

"Yeah, come on," Raph growled. "We're trying to save Mikey here."

"Don't you want him to be saved?" Leo asked.

"No," Neural Mikey fell to his knees as the Angry Mikey was silent. "You don't understand…" The turtle glanced up and the three gasped noticing the red glow dimming down until baby blue eyes were staring back at them. The glowing red veins flashed brightly before turning brightly blue. The red glowing eyes and dark skin had gone the same for the other two. Another weird thing was, Angry Mikey was no longer giant. "He can't be saved."

"What?" Leo blinked in shock as he shared a worried look between himself, Donnie and Raph.

"What are you talking about?" Donnie asked hesitantly.

"He's no longer in control himself. He's being controlled. There's nothing we can do," Intelligent Mikey blinked sadly.

"And that's what we're here for. We're here to save him, no matter what."

Neural Mikey sighed closing his eyes. "You have no idea what you're up against don't you?"

"You guys should just leave," Angry Mikey stated growling.

"Why the shell would we do that?" Raph growled. "We ain't leaving!" Leo and Donnie nodded.

"That's right!"

"And do you by any chance know who's in control?" Leo asked. He gulped nervously as he noticed the three Mikey's faces darken.

"I bet it has something to do with the Shredder," Raph growled.

"A little bit, but it's worse than that," Intelligent sighed. "His Savage self has taken control."

"Savage?" Donnie blinked bewildered.

"What the shell?" Raph remarked.

"There was this red liquid that was pooling through the head," Intelligent Mikey explained. "Some serum from that brain worm."

"So, the Shredder's behind this huh?" Leo growled clenching his fist. "I knew it…"

"The good thing is, the serum didn't damage anything," Neural Mikey grinned.

"It's purpose was to expose Mikey's Savage self."

"And you stand no chance," Angry Mikey hissed. "If you face his savage, then you're facing his demon."

Raph growled as Donnie's eyes widened. "So? There's no way that I' givin' up on my brother!"

The three sighed as Neural and Intelligent Mikey shook their heads.

"We are going to save Mikey no matter what," Leo narrowed his eyes. "And you guys should do the same."

Neural Mikey glanced at Intelligent Mikey as they nodded. "Fine, but if we lose we'd hate to say we told you so."

"Like that's ev'a gonna happen?" Raph snorted.

"The last I remember seeing Inner Mikey was in his imagination." Intelligent Mikey moved the curtain aside as he revealed the mini door. The neon sign of the word imagination was no longer glowing and it looked like it was falling apart.

"Let's do this guys," Leo nodded as reached down to open the door and surprising, it flew open.

"No need for password?" Donnie blinked utterly confused.

"What do you think?" Angry Mikey rolled his eyes huffing. "He's being controlled… What else?"

Instead of a blinding white light that consumed them pulling them all into the door, it was dark matter. The four screamed as they flew with such force. The three had groaned as they crashed onto hard surface lifting themselves as they glanced around.

Three loud shocked gasps could be heard. They were in Mikey's imagination, but something was terribly wrong. The sky was no longer bright azure blue. It was gray and dark. The trees had rotting pizza rolls, and not mention the rainbow was gone. The Popsicle stick trees were gone, the grass was withered, barren and dry. Everything was dark, it didn't look the same.

"Hm, looks real dark…." Neural Mikey muttered glancing around.

The three brothers turned their heads at the sound of whimpering. The Bonafrogs that they had seen skating were whimpering and shivering in terror along with everything else. Raph reached a hand towards Mondo only to see his form wither away, a puff of smoke filling the cold air.

"What the shell?" Raph pulled his hand back in horror watching all the forms whimpering, shivering, and screaming until they withered away like dust with nothing in its place.

"This is bad guys," Donnie spoke a worried look on his face. "Mikey's imagination land is dying."

"It's dying?" Leo gasped in shocked as Donnie nodded sadly.

"Then, what are we waiting for!?" Raph growled impatiently. "We must stop this!"

"Should we leap on that giant decayed pizza slice to take us up above into the sky where Inner Mikey's throne is?" Donnie suggested.

"Yeah, let's do this guys," Leo nodded. They each leapt onto the moldy pizza covering their beaks at the disgusting stench.

"Ugh," Angry Mikey growled clutching his nose.

The pizza slowly rose through the dark air nearing the top where Inner Mikey's throne would be. Instead of passing through clouds they passed through dark haze. The higher they went, the more dark the sky became with red lining along the sides.

The pizza stopped at the platform as they all leapt off as the moldy pizza finally decayed turning into dust.

"That's his Savage self," Neural Mikey pointed his finger as the brothers lifted their heads. Bright glowing red eyes stared back at them, dark skin, a frayed orange mask. The evil looking Mikey grinned revealing sharp fangs.

Raph growled pulling out his sai. "Where's Lil' Mikey?" He snarled.

The Savage Mikey grinned evilly nudging his head forward. "See for yourself." He stepped aside laughing mechanically.

The three gasped loudly their eyes widening. Little Mikey looked different, he wore a black crown and his form was black with white soulless looking eyes. The throne behind him was on fire, and there were black rocks surrounding him instead of pizza boxes. "Mikey!"

The blank soulless eyes glanced at them, the whites seemingly staring into nothingness. Savage Mikey cackled as he bowed his head grinning. "My king…"

"Hmmm?" Inner Mikey responded and it wasn't his voice. It was cracked, cold and lifeless that it made the three brothers shiver as the other three Mikey's went rigid.

"Can I kill them? I'll finish what you started."

"Heh," Inner Mikey chuckled deeply covering his eyes as he grinned exposing tiny looking fangs. The thing was, black was dripping out from his mouth. "Go ahead."

"No, wait!" Leo gasped and didn't have to respond as Savage Mikey had moved in a flash. He saw a red claw nearly penetrate his form.

"You give him back right now!" Raph hissed. "Or else I'll…"

"Hahaha," Savage laughed evilly throwing his head back. "Mikey is mine and there's nothing you can do about it." He grinned wickedly. He moved his hand the red claw stretching as Raph gasped as it surged towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" Neural Mikey's foot came flying kicking Savage Mikey's claw. Intelligent Mikey took this opportunity to send a kick to Savage Mikey as the demon turtle duck his head his form morphing into a black shadow as he slithered out from reach before morphing back into his turtle demon form.

"You fools," he hissed. "You don't stand a chance against me."

"Heh, you really need to calm your anger," Angry Mikey sneered as Savage Mikey's eyes narrowed.

"GO!" Neural Mikey shouted. "Get to Inner Mikey!"

The three nodded as Leo pointed up ahead. "Let's go guys!" They sprinted up the tower of dark rocks.

"Heh, pathetic!" Savage Mikey hissed stretching out his claw towards the three only for Angry, Neural and Intellectual Mikey to grasp his claw as they tried to punch the demon turtle. "You were foolish to escape my grasp," Savage Mikey hissed as he bared his fangs darkness seemingly swirling around the three Mikey's. "I'll make sure that you'll never be able to escape ever again!" He roared throwing out his hands as black shadows appeared. They swirled around him before surging forward towards the three Mikey's consuming their forms as they screamed.

"What's going on?" Donnie had glanced behind himself as he continued to run along side with Raph and Leo up the toward of sharp edged rocks. "What did Savage Mikey do to them?"

Leo glanced behind himself to see what Donnie was talking about as he noticed that the Angry, Intellect and Neural Mikey each had red eyes again, but this time their bodies were black with heavy black chains pulling them back.

"It doesn't matter! We have to get to Inner Mikey!" They were so close to reaching the top where Lil' Mikey sat upon his fiery throne. However, Mikey snapped his fingers a three forms appeared. The Shredder, Tiger Claw and Slash.

"Kill them." Mikey spoke laughing bitterly as the forms moved as Leo ducked to the side as Shredder swung his steel claw at him. Tiger Claw had leap at Donnie while Raph came face to face with Slash. "Kill him… I want him to suffer."

"Yes my king," Slash responded as Raph narrowed his eyes twirling his sais. It looks like he'd have to fight after all.

"Why are you doing this Mikey!?" Leo exclaimed as he narrowly dodged Shredder's swipe from his claw blades.

"Heh, to kill you. You're really pathetic Leonardo…" Savage Mikey had appeared behind the leader.

"I never asked you! I asked…." Leo gasped suddenly as pain bloomed across his shoulder. Savage Mikey's claw had stabbed his shoulder as Shredder's form poofed into smoke.

"You know fool, if you get injured here, let's just say that you shall even be injured physically." He cackled loudly as he tore out his claw from Leo' arm as the leader screamed clutching his bloody shoulder. "How does that feel Leo? Just imagine when you get back into your worthless body the pain shall be even more suffocating, and maybe your own body is shutting itself down right now huh?" Savage Mikey roared as dark shadows surrounded them all.

Lil' Mikey snapped his fingers as Tiger Claw and Slash both disappeared as Savage Mikey summoned the shadows to enlarge.

"What's going on!?" Donnie glanced around wildly as he stepped back finding himself standing next to Raph as the shadows surrounded them while Savage Mikey picked Leo up the throat as he racked his claws over his arm.

"Enjoying this Leo?" Savage Mikey snickered as more blood appeared on his body. "I can finally kill you here."

"NO!" Raph growled throwing his sai at a shadow only for the weapon to pass through as the shadow snarled morphing into a demon like form towering over Raph. Raph screamed as the shadow threw itself onto him biting down deeply into his skin.

The same went for Donnie as he was outnumbered with all the shadow demons surrounding him as he was thrown against the sharp rocks pain flaring across his leg as the sharp edge cut into his skin. It didn't hurt much, but if they were to return to their bodies it would hurt way worse than this.

"Please…." Leo gasped as Savage Mikey's claw clenched tighter onto his throat. He could feel pressure building on his body even if he wasn't currently inside it. "Don't do this Lil' Mikey…. You can fight this…"

"Heh, like he'd listen to you?" Savage Mikey snorted. "You've hurt him enough and I'm the one in control now. He obeys me… and I shall kill you…" He pulled back his other hand forming a red claw as he bared his fangs. "Foolish Leonardo, this will soon be over soon enough. You ready to die freak? Have any last words?"

Raph and Donnie couldn't do anything as they were completely consumed with the shadow demons screaming at the gnashing of teeth, claws and fangs.

"Mikey…" Leo directed his attention towards the Lil' Mikey sitting upon the throne. Lil' Mikey was grinning evilly watching Leo as he smirked. Those soulless eyes were staring back lifelessly at Leo. "I know you're in there…." Leo spoke softly. "I know you can fight this… This isn't you…. This Savage self… You can fight it… Remember us… Remember who you are… You can fight your demon… You are our little brother… Our little ball of light…"

"Stop wasting your words you filthy freak. You really think that's going to…"

"Really?" Leo coughed smirking. "You should take a look behind you savage."

"What?" Savage blinked perplexed turning his head as his eyes widened in horror.

Lil' Mikey was clutching his head as his eyes kept flickering from blue to red.

"He's fighting against your control."

"NOOOOO!" Savage Mikey immediately dropped Leo madly dashing towards Mikey. The shadow demons had disappeared from Raph and Donnie flowing behind Savage as the evil demon turtle stretched out his red claw grasping Mikey who's eyes had flashed to blue. Savage Mikey opened his mouth wide as he bit his fangs deeply into Mikey's neck, he pulled back grinning evilly only for the expression to fall off his face as he noticed that Mikey's eyes did not return to the soulless white. They were still baby blue blinking as he glanced up at Savage Mikey as he smirked.

"You're right Leo," Lil' Mikey grinned. "I can fight this." He snapped his fingers as light immediately consumed the sky flashing brightly as Savage howled loudly.

"NOOO! STOP!" Savage Mikey screamed as Lil' Mikey laughed giddly his baby blue eyes flashing brightly brighter than ever before. The demon turtle howled clutching his head as the shadows vanished.

"Light banishes darkness right?" Lil' Mikey giggled. "And you know… you can't stay here…"

The three brothers shielded their eyes by the blinding white light as something suddenly pulled them, if felt like they were floating through an abyss until they slammed harshly into something hard.

The three gasped loudly immediately opening their eyes as they realized they had just gone back into the bodies.

"Ugh," Raph groaned as he glanced down himself seeing bleeding claw marks. Leo looked worse as his shoulder was bleeding and Donnie's skin had a long bleeding scrape.

"Wait… Mikey…" Raph's emerald green irises widened as the three glanced down at Mikey's prone form laying in the middle of them. "Mikey!"

"My sons?" Master Splinter blinked noticing their sudden wounded state.

"We're fine Sensei… but…" Donnie gapsed.

"He…. He won control back…. from his demon self…" Leo mumbled. "But, he shoved us out from his mind…"

"Why isn't he moving?" Raph demanded as he brought a hand to Mikey's shoulder shaking him roughly.

"Raph! That isn't helping!" Donnie grasped Raph's shoulder only for each of them to freeze as Mikey suddenly stirred.

"He's… waking up?"

The three pulled back their eyes wide as Mikey's body shifted, he opened his eyes and a loud sigh of relief was heard as baby blue eyes were blinking with a dazed look.

"Mikey?" Leo touched his shoulder gently.

Mikey's body suddenly jerked as he rolled over onto his hands and knees suddenly hacking as gushing red liquid flew from his mouth.

"Mikey!"

The freckled turtle could feel hands grasping him. He finally did it… He had banished his demon self… He fought against it and won… But, he kept continuing to cough up the red fluid as his vision darkened as he felt himself black out hearing his bros screaming his name.

* * *

 **Yay! Mikey finally won! YAY! But oh boy... 0-0 Mikey coughing up red fluid doesn't sound like a good thing, but it actually is. You may think that is weird, but I'll give you hint... it's not blood that Mikey is coughing up... What is he actually coughing out?**

 **By the way, the next chapter will be the final chapter! It comes to an end! So sad huh?**

 **Well, I hoped that you guys like this chapter! What did you like about this?**

 **By the way, don't forget to stay COOL! X3**


	8. Chapter 8: Demons Don't Define You

**To Moonaline: Mikey will be okay, don't worry. Thx for your comments. Enjoy this last chapter! :)**

 **To lil mikey21: Yeah, I reall appreciate you for lending me your idea! Thank you for always reviewing! :3**

 **To Teen Traveler17: Wow, I was grinning when you talked about your intense fangirling, I would've done the same. I'm thrilled to hear that you loved the entire plot. Thank you so much. ;)**

 **To Awesam132: Yeah, Lil Mikey knows how to do things for sure. Thx for always commenting!**

 **To guest: We should all bet on giving Mikey a big hug, but maybe his bros will beat all of us to it in this chapter? I can totally see why you thought the battle scene was short, sorry if it seemed that way. Sometimes getting straight to the point is easier said than done. Keep your hopes up about thinking of that red fluid as that mind control junk, cause I do have to say...You are right, just read on and enjoy! Thanks for you review. X)**

 **To Wolfangel33: You are right about that! I hope you enjoy the final chapter! I appreciate you for reviewing and commenting for this story. :)**

 **To DAkanechan27: Yupp! :). I'm glad this was fun while it lasted and hopefully this final chapter will be too. I hope to hear from you again in my other stories. Thanks a lot for your comments. X3**

 **And now, special thanks to Jessica 15, ZerotheDog, TetrisMasterXD, Darblackstar07, RoseDawn89, Marialine, Morgan, Nadaa Zahra, Guest, anime-turtel, Mikella, NWN Night Walker Ninja, Anika2334, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, JustACartoonFan, cizmarova12, and The Other Guest.**

 **I have to say that I truly enjoyed reading all of your reviews and it's sad how this story is going to end, but I'd love to read your last words. I appreciate you all so much, thanks for always supporting me in this story or even just making my day better by reading your comments. I hope to hear from each of you in my other stories and future stories to come.**

 **For now, please take the time to enjoy this last chapter. And if you do that, I'm sure you'll enjoy it even more.**

* * *

 **Now everybody I hope you enjoy this last chapter! There is fluff and of course I added something as a punishment for the Shredder, read on to find out! X)**

 **ENJOY THE FLUFF! And I added an extra treat by writing this into Mikey's POV**

 **ENJOY the last chapter! X3**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

"Mikey…. Mikey… wake up…"

 _What_? Everything was so dark, why couldn't I see anything?

"You gotta wake up bro, we're worried about you."

 _Worried about me? Where was I?_

"You've been out for three days."

 _Three days!? That long?_

"That's why you have to wake up. Donnie says that if you don't then it's possibly you could fall into a coma."

 _What? This can't be happening!_ I strained myself in the darkness.

"Mikey…."

 _Dudes!_ I felt myself scream through the endless abyss of darkness. Suddenly, I felt a light pressure on my hand.

"You gotta wake up bro."

 _Raph!_ There was a bright light ahead and I reached out desperately towards it until it blinded me.

"Mikey?" I heard a shocked gasp and suddenly I was aware of becoming conscious as I opened my eyes colors flooding my vision.

"Mikey!" I could see a blob or red, blue and purple. I felt myself being lifted as the red blob hugged me tightly.

"R-Raph?"

"Don't scare us like that bro."

Dazzled, I blinked. "What happened?" I touched my forehead. "The last thing I remember was beating my demon and then I woke up and passed out."

"You threw up blood," Raph's voiced seemed to crack. I noticed how horrified his expression was.

"No," Donnie shook his head. "It wasn't blood Raph."

"What?"

I noticed Donnie was holding a small beaker with red liquid.

"I analyzed the red fluid and it turns out that it wasn't blood."

"Wait, could it actually be what Intelligent Mikey was talking about?" Leo's eyes widened.

Donnie nodded. "It's a red fluid made from dark matter. Just like Mikey's personality self had said, it was that serum from the brain worm."

"So, all that fluid that looked like blood was actually the serum?" Raph blinked as Donnie nodded. I turned my head regarding Leo as he sighed.

"And the brain worm had pooled the fluid into his head," Donnie clarified.

"And did he get all of it out?" Raph glanced at me nervously as I suddenly realized that my bros were covered in bandages.

"Yes," Donnie grinned. "He coughed and threw up all the contents. I was able to check from this sample."

"Dudes," I rasped. "I'm so sorry." I glanced down guiltily.

"Whatch'a sorry for?" Raph quirked an eye ridge.

I flinched curling my fingers upon bed sheet that I was currently sitting upon. "F-For h-hurting you guys… I…"

"Hey," Leo suddenly took me by surprise by grasping my chin gently. His sincere midnight blue eyes held my gaze. "It wasn't you fault."

"How?" I sputtered jerking my chin out from Leo's grasp. "That Savage Mikey was part of me. And I…."

"What makes you think he was part of you?" Donnie asked raising an eye ridge.

"The thing is bro," Raph grasped my shoulder as I glanced at him. "We all have our demons, even I do. Our demons don't define who we are. Your demons don't define who you are Mikey…" He let go of my shoulder as my mouth dropped in shock. I grinned widely before surprising Raph as I threw my arms around him as we nearly fell upon the floor.

"Woah there bonehead," Raph grunted steadying himself as I pressed my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you Raphie…"

"Don't call me that!" Raph growled and I grinned only squeezing him tighter.

"You're right Raph," Leo grinned patting his shoulder as I lifted my head to grin at my oldest brother. I noticed the way Raph's face flared red.

"Don't ya dare mention it."

I chuckled as Leo held up his arms in a surrender motion. "Of course I won't Raph." Raph sighed a relief as I pressed my head against his shoulder.

"You sure you're feeling okay Mikey?" Donnie asked seemingly stepping closer to my side.

"I'm fine D, honest," I pulled away from Raph to grasp Donnie's arm as I hugged him. He grinned hugging back as I felt four other pairs of arms join into the hug.

"We're glad you're okay little brother…."

"I'm glad you dudes are okay," I felt my eyes sparkle. "And it's good to be back dudes."

"It sure is good to have you back Michelangelo."

"Huh?" I whirled my head to the lab entrance to see none other than Master Splinter standing there. "SENSEI!" I sprang from the hug as my brothers chuckled as I practically flew into Master Splinter's arms. I clenched onto him tightly burying my head into his robe.

"I'm glad you're finally back to your true self Michelangelo." I could feel a paw softly padding the dome of my head. "I knew that you had it in you. You beat your demon my son."

"I sure did," I glanced up to grin widely at Master Splinter.

"You'll make sure to thank your Intellect, Angry and Neural Mikey right?" Leo asked from behind Mikey's shell.

"Of course bro," Mikey turned his head to face his bros. "You've already thanked them if you're talking to me," he grinned widely. "But I owe you dudes for not giving up on me."

"Anything for you Mikey," Leo grinned.

"Ya got that right little brother," Raph smirked wrapping his arm around my head as he gave me noogie making me giggle.

"Hey, cut that out dude."

"We're glad you're back Mikey," Donnie grinned slinging an arm around my shoulder as I glanced up at him grinning back at him.

"I'm proud of you Mikey," Leo softly patted my head rubbing it softly as I closed my eyes in contentment. "And we apologize for all those times we didn't appreciate you."

"Ya aren't useless ya know that right?" Raph asked as I opened my eyes to glance at him as he tugged me against his side.

"You are our little brother," Donnie added.

"We're sorry if we hurt ya."

"You didn't d-…" I was interrupted as Leo titled my chin up.

"Don't you dare try lying to us Mikey. We know that we hurt you, you seemed to display your pain even while your savage self took control."

"I-I….I'm sorry…." I choked.

"It's not your fault Mikey."

"We never meant to hurt you know that right?" Leos finger curled under my chin as I was forced to met his sincere gaze. I nodded my beak slightly quivering.

"You'll forgive us right?" Donnie asked as I glanced at him. I opened my mouth, but my vision blurred as tears clouded over my eyes.

"Get him Donnie!"

"What?" I blinked utterly confused as my eyes widened seeing my bros smirking mischievously as Donnie grasped my arm and started tickle underneath my arm.

"H-hey… that tickles!" I giggled and gasped as Leo and Raph both took action. "S-top… hahahahaha!"

"Not until you say it!" Raph huffed rubbing my head roughly as he tickled my sides while Leo spidered his fingers along the lower sides of my plastron.

"Okay! Okay!" I gasped loudly trying to suck in air between breaths and bursting into laughter. "I forgive you dudes!" Tears were leaking from my eyes as my brothers stopped their tickling scheme.

"Aww, we love you too lil' bro," Raph grinned rubbing my head fondly.

"We love you too Mikey," Donnie wrapped an arm around my shell and Leo wrapped both of his arms around the three of us.

I grinned through the glistening tears as I buried my head against Raph's plastron.

"I love you dudes…."

* * *

A week later….

"Aww yeah boi!" I cheered as I leapt across a rooftop. Evening was beginning to settle as I raced besides my bros. They no longer had to wear those bandages and I seemed to be more brighter than ever.

"What could we do without you huh?" Leo smirked besides me as I raced ahead performing a flip.

"You'd be nothing without me dudes!" I twirled onto my shell laughing until I heard a familiar cold voice.

"Heh, pathetic fool. You never killed your worthless brothers after all?"

My eyes widened as I leapt upon my feet as my bros skidded to a sudden halt behind me as I glanced across the next rooftop seeing none other than the Shredder.

I narrowed my eyes feeling anger stir within my gut until I felt a rough hand grasp my shoulder and I turned my head towards Raph quirking an eye ridge as he pulled me behind his shell while keeping a strong hold on my arm. I noticed the way my brother's faces had considerably darkened and turn dead on serious.

"You are going to pay for what you did to Mikey Shredder," Leo growled unsheathing his katana blades.

"Heh, you were a pathetic fool Michelangelo."

I flinched as Raph growled loudly. "You're gonna pay for that!" Leo and Donnie surged forward leaping over the rooftop towards Shredder while Raph still held onto me.

"Raph…" I mumbled and let out a squeak as the Shredder dodged both Donnie and Leo leaping over the roof towards Raph and I.

Raph growled throwing out his sai as the Shredder deflected his attack. Raph had pulled against his side as Donnie and Leo came back both sending a flying kick surprising the Shredder who tried to stab me with his steel claw until Raph grasped me pulling me against him to avoid the blade.

I could hear metal clanging against metal as Leo's katana blades clashed against Shredder's steel claw. Donnie's hidden blade inside his bo staff had prodded out as he attacked the Shredder.

Raph let go of my arm as he roared in rage ramming his sai at Shredder. I pulled out my nun-chucks twirling them as I threw the kusarigama chain at Shredder's head who ducked. The Shredder swung his leg kicking Leo, Donnie and Raph as he slammed them onto the hard concrete.

"Guys!" I suddenly yelped as the Shredder grasped me by the throat holding me up as he ripped away my nun-chuck. I struggled in his grasp pounding my fists onto his hands.

"You fool, you were supposed to kill your worthless brothers. You truly are a pathetic freak."

I scowled suddenly smirking as Shredder's eyes narrowed especially the blind one. "Oh yeah? Well, you can't control me… Even if you expose my demons, cause I can fight my demons." I suddenly ducked my head slightly into my shell until I was able to bite down hard onto Shredder's hand who growled loudly as he threw me over the edge of the roof.

I let out a scream grasping my other nun-chuck throwing it as it soared through the air and I let out a gasp as the blade had somehow managed to stab into Shredder's side as Leo was attempting to distract the Shredder.

Finally, seeing this opportunity I tugged against my kusarigama chain as it pulled me forward as I soared towards the Shredder as the Shredder was pulled towards me. I twisted the kusarigama chain as the blade was pulled out from Shredder's side as his body was flung over the edge as I flew over the rooftop shielding my face preparing myself to crash against the hard slick concrete.

Four pairs of hands and arms had suddenly grasped me preventing me from crashing upon the rooftop as my kusarigama chain clanged beside me the chains making a loud rattling noise.

"You okay Mikey?"

I nodded as I was set down carefully glancing up at my bros. "Thanks dudes." They each grinned back at me as Leo's face split into a joyous expression.

"Wow, I'm proud of you little brother," he rubbed my head. "Even when the Shredder threw you off the rooftop you managed to use your kusarigama chain and to threw yourself back while throwing him off too." He grinned slinging an arm around my shoulder tugging me against his side.

"And speaking of the Shredder… It looks like he suffered a bad fall…" Raph muttered.

"What?" I turned my head to see Raph leaning over the edge of the roof.

"Come over here and see for yourself…"

I strode over next to Raph along with Donnie and Leo as my eyes widened in horror seeing the Shredder laying upon a car… He must've suffered a bad fall because there was a big dent on the roof of the car. I could see blood pooling around the Shredder's body and dripping over the car's front.

"Is he…?" I gulped. "You know… dead?"

"No," Donnie grinned pointing his finger down. "He's moving see?"

I blinked noticing the Shredder shift upon the roof of the car as he barely managed to pull himself up only to topple off the car landing with another loud thud against the concrete.

"Well, that should teach him not to mess with our baby brother," Raph chuckled grabbing my head giving me a noogie as I laughed trying to shove his face away.

"Come on guys, let's head back to the lair," Leo spoke.

"And leave the Shredder like this?" I pointed down below seeing the Shredder still laying upon the concrete.

"Nah," Raph shook his head. "Why should we help him?"

"Besides, just like Raph has said, that's his punishment for trying to control our little brother," Leo grinned. "If this is the way he's got to learn his lesson, then so be it."

I snorted as my bros slung their arms around me.

"And either way, I'm proud of you Mikey. You have a lot of potential."

"Thanks Leo," I beamed brightly at the leader.

"Especially beating the Shredder like that," Raph chuckled. "What could we do with you huh?"

"Nothing!" I smirked. "You wouldn't be able to even survive dudes!"

"And that's the truth," Donnie grinned reaching out to rub my head. We all leap down from the other side of the rooftop walking towards a manhole cover.

"Did I ever tell you dudes that you're best bros in the entire world?" I asked my eyes sparkling as we climbed our way down into the sewers. My bros each chuckled.

"And we're lucky to have you baby brother."

"Awww," I curled my hands in front of my plastron. "GROUP HUG!" I clomped onto all of my brothers as we tumbled into a mess of limbs and arms upon the ground of the sewer tunnel. I smirked as I lifted my head grinning widely. "Got you dudes!"

"Haha, we love you little brother."

"That too."

"Love ya bro."

I beamed brightly wrapping my arms as I squeezed my bros tightly burying my head into the messy pile of limbs and arms.

"I love you dudes."

* * *

 **Ha! Take that Shredder! That's your punishment for trying to control Mikey. By the way, I loved the fluff, I'm a total fan of fluff and happy endings!**

 **What did you like of this chapter or even from this entire story. I'd like to know your final thoughts about this story! I appreciate you all for reading! :)**

* * *

 **- _One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood_ \- Lucius Annaeus Seneca**

 **- _Keep looking up! I learn from the past, dream about the future and look up. There's nothing like a beautiful sunset to end a healthy day_ \- Rachel Boston**


End file.
